goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Gets Grounded BIG TIME
'''Chase Gets Grounded BIG TIME '''is a grounded video out of Chase. Enjoy Plot Chase makes a fake DVD opening to PAW Patrol: Marshall and Chase On The Case from 2004 while his parents ground him. He called the visitors to ground him for no more stuff made for babies, toddlers, and preschoolers. At the end, the visitors are having a party. Cast * David as Chase, Caillou, Stan Marsh, Leopold Sliik, and Prince Tuesday. * Eric as Ryder, Eric The Disney Guy, and Mickey Mouse. * Julie as Katie, Me, and Wendy Testaburger. * Young Guy as Dipper and GilTheCartoonGuy. * Paul as Gil, Justin, Drew Pickles, and Alex Kimble. * Kate as Molly and SpongeBob SquarePants * Dallas as Goby and Charles Green * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 * Catherine as Deema * Kimberly as Oona * Miguel as Ronald Ramirez * Brian as Nonny, Thomas, and Patrick Star * Kayla as MariaTheAnimeGirl, Amanda, and Dora. Transcript (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Index Card) Ryder: Chase Gets Grounded Big Time. Chase: I am going to make a opening to PAW Patrol: Marshall and Chase On The Case from 2004 DVD. Real, not Fake. (Later) Chase: Wow! I'd make a opening to PAW Patrol: Marshall and Chase On The Case from 2004 DVD. Katie: Chase, did you make a DVD opening? Chase: Um (12x), yes. I'd made a DVD opening. Katie: Let me see. Chase, the opening is fake. PAW Patrol: Marshall and Chase On The Case is release from 2015, not 2004. That's It! I'm calling Ryder and the visitors to teach you a lesson. (Later) Ryder: Chase, we have some visitors to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are The Defenders Of The Land Of Make Believe, I cannot believe that PAW Patrol: Marshall and Chase On The Case is made by 2015, not 2004. Shame On You. Mickey Mouse: I am Mickey Mouse. You will watch my cartoon instead of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse from now on. Justin: I am Justin from The Secret Of NIMH. You are the worst Nick Jr. Character ever. Drew Pickles: I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will forced to watch my show. Because it's made for Big Kids. SpongeBob: I am SpongeBob SquarePants, start liking my show. Because it's made for Big Kids. Patrick: I am Patrick Star, and I agree with my best friend. MariaTheAnimeGirl: I'm MariaTheAnimeGirl, you will watch Pokémon instead of PAW Patrol. GilTheCartoonGuy: I am GilTheCartoonGuy, And I agree with my girlfriend. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: This Is Me, KiraKiraPopPrincess26. You will lose a chance to see Guardians Of The Galaxy when it comes out in theaters. Because it's made by Marvel. Eric The Disney Guy: I am Eric, and I agree with my girlfriend. Amanda: I am Amanda, and you have been a bad pup and a bad boy. Thomas: Sorry, I'm late. Anyways, I am Thomas The Tank Engine. You will be banned from watching my show anymore. Because it's made for babies. Alex Kimble: I am Alex Kimble, you will forced to watch my favorite show. Because it's made for Teenagers and Big Kids. Stan Marsh: I am Stan Marsh, you will watch South Park. Because it's made for Teenagers and Adults. Wendy Testaburger: I am Wendy, and I agree with my boyfriend. Molly: I am Molly, you will not watch our show anymore unless It's a parody and a adult show. Gil: I am Gil, you will go to Splish Splash and Playland Park instead of Adventureland. Goby: I am Goby, You are worse than Ratso Catso, Devious Diesel, and Ivy Smith. Deema: I am Deema, You will go to SpongeBob SquarePants Live instead of Bubble Guppies Live. Oona: I am Oona, You will watch Angry Dominican Kid videos from now on. Nonny: I am Nonny, your boy's room has been replaced with girl's room. NathanDesignerBoy7: I am NathanDesignerBoy7, you are worse than Nathan Pearson. Dora: I am Dora, you will not watch my show anymore unless It's Robot Chicken. Caillou: I am Caillou, you will no longer go to Chuck E. Cheese's ever again. Dipper: I am Dipper Pines, start liking our show. Charles Green: I am Charles Green also know as Angry Grandpa. I'm gonna (bleep) you up you little (bleep). Leopold Slikk: I am Leopold Slikk also known as The Angry German Kid. I'll beat you up with my keyboard. Ronald Ramirez: And I am Ronald Ramirez also known as The Angry Dominican Kid. I agree with Leopold. Charles Green: This will teach you a strong, painful, and strict (bleep) lesson. You will wear underwear forever. Dipper: That's Right, this means underwear forever. Caillou: If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's, I'll sent you to Canada. Dora: If you kiss Peg, I'll sent you to Bulgaria. NathanDesignerBoy7: And if you marry my girlfriend, I'll sent you to Argentina. Molly: There will be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Popeye's, no Chick-Fil-A, no Old Country Buffet, no White Castle, no Domino's Pizza, no Sonic Drive-In, no Subway, no Charley's, no Checker's, no Nathan's, no Qdoba, no TGI Friday's, no Johnny Rockets, no Hardee's, no Denny's, no Dunkin Donuts, no Baskin Robbins, and no fast food and dining places related to Coca-Cola. Gil: The only fast food places that you are going to are KFC, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Arby's, Dairy Queen, Papa John's, Golden Corral, Sbarro, Little Caesar's, Olive Garden, Long John Silver's, A&W, Cold Stone Creamery, Blimpie, Starbucks, Krispy Kreme, IHOP, Tim Horton's, Applebee's, Dave & Buster's, and other fast food and dining places related to Pepsi. Goby: Not only that, you will also eat gross food, international food, healthy food, and junk food as well. Deema: You will drink Pepsi and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Coca-Cola beverages from now on. Chase: No no no no no no no no. I hate these, not even Dave & Buster's Deema: Too bad, these are the only things that you can eat and drink from now on. Oona: If you used the computer, the only website that you are allowed is Club Penguin. Nonny: You will forget your memories captured by Babies. Stan Marsh: There will be no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora The Explorer, no PAW Patrol, no Toopy and Binoo, no Henry's World, no Bobinogs, no Tales of the Tooth Fairies, no Lunar Jim, no Busytown Mysteries, and no Marvel and baby stuff forever. Wendy: You will be force to watch Non-Baby Shows like Space Dandy, Deadman Wonderland, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam Build Fighters, Brave Police J-Decker, Brave Command Fire Dogwon, Little Buster, The Boondocks, Metalocalypse, Superjail, China IL, The Venture Bros, Rick & Morty, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Squidbillies, Aquarion, Arrow, Samurai Chaploo, Chobits, NTSF; SD SUV, Cowboy Bebop, Vivered Operation, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Symphogear, X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Miami Vice, Mad Man, Game of Thrones, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Mission Impossible, Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galatica, Doctor Who, Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, Little Battle Experience, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, 8 Simple Rules, Home Improvment, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Glenn Martin DDS, Top Gear, The Simpsons, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Death Note, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Futurama, Angel Beats, Gintama, Darker than Black, King of the Hill, Dexter, Glee, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Doraemon, Sgt. Frog, Pokémon, Digimon, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Power Rangers, G.I. Joe Sigma 6, G.I. Joe Resolute, Kidlat, Mew Mew Power, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, HappinessCharge PreCure!, Hikaru no Go, Bleach, Star Driver, Robotech, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Code Geass, Haruhi Suzumiya, Hello Kitty, Barbie, Monster High, Lalaloopsy, Hamtaro, Happy 7, Totally Spies, Medabots, MegaMan Starforce, Ninja Hattori-kun, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Soul Eater, Coppelion, Envangelion, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Looney Tunes,The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, All Grown Up, Sgt. Frog, Doraemon, Digimon, Pokemon, Pretty Cure, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Kiteretsu Daihyakka, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu, Princess Tutu, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, We Bare Bears, The Prince of Tennis, Atomic Betty, Cgaseishin Gransaze, Shamaniac Princess, SheZow, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Chaotic, Angelo Rules, Skunk Fu, Hikaru no Go, Batman and the Super 7, K-On, HappinessCharge PreCure, Comic Party, Ojamojo Doraemi, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, Ren & Stimpy, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, WinX Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bravest Warrior, Kill La Kill, Scooby-Doo, Dan Vs, Once Upon a Time, Gurren Lagann, AMDriver, Majin Bone, Hayate the Combat Bulter, Sym-Bionic Titan, Daria, Godzilla, Captain Flamingo, Clang Invasion, Horrid Henry, Community, Boboiboy, Power Stone, Gunslinger Girl, Gun Frontier, Arrow, Archer, Coronation Street, Hunter x Hunter,Monkees, League of Super Evil, Voltron Force, Panty and Stocking, Phineas & Ferb, Kick Buttowski, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Max Steel, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Yin Yang Yo!, Rated A for Awesome, Xiaolin Chronicles, Jessie, Lab Rats, Motorcity, Mighty Med, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ultimate Spiderman, Star Wars Rebles, Iron Man Armored Adventure, Martin Mystery, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!, Pepper Ann, Recess, Max Steel, Crash & Bernstien, Star Wars the Clone Wars, The Amazing Adrenali Brothers, Oscar's Oasis, Bates Motel, Shamen King, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Slugterra, The 7D, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Tron: Uprising, Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, Camp Lakebottom, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Packages from Planet X, Jimmy Two Shoes, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, The Replacements, The Buzz on Maggie, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, That's So Raven, K.C. Undercover, Full Metal Panic, Daigunder, Rookie Blue, Pillywags Manision, Back to Backspace, MAD, Mugman, Durarara!!, Lucky Star, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Samurai Pizza Cats, Vocaloid, Hoops & YoYo, PaRappa the Rapper, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Yo-Kai Watch, Stickin' Around,The Haunting Hour, Odd Job Jack, Ka-Pow, Xiao Xiao, Transformers the Animated, Pet Alien,Triptank, Bakuman, GTO,Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends,Dick Figures, Hannah Montana, Obake no q-taro, Kidlat, Leverage, Tiger and Bunny, Code Geass, Bleach, Lego Legend of Chima, Dragonball, Halo, Axe Cop, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Star Trek, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Nostalgia Critic, Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Appleseed,Vividred Operation, Strike Witch, Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Transformers Prime,Transformers Go, Transformers Rescue Bots, Transformers the Animated, Transformers Robots in Disguise, Fist of the North Star, Danger Mouse, Fairy Tail, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Machine Robo Rescue, Shamen King, Ninja Warrior, Lego Ninjago, Lego Legend of Chima, What's with Andy, One Piece, CSI, Hunter x Hunter, Star Blazer,Sword Art Online,High School of the Dead, Ghost in the Shell, Black Dynamite, Zatchbell and Other Non Baby Shows. Alex Kimble: You will be forced to watch Non Baby Movies Such as Non Baby Movies, Godzilla,Edge of Tomorrow,Man of Steel,Big Brother 2014,Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters,Transformers 1,Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon,Transformers 4 Age of Extinction,Transformers Movie Trilogy,Gi Joe Rise of Cobra,Gi Joe Retaliation,Thor,Thor Dark World,Iron Man Movie Trilogy,Captain America,Captain America WInter Soldier,Marvel Movie,DC Movie,Green Lartern,Gangster Squad,Gravity,Jack the Giant Slayer,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Star Trek,Star Trek Into Darkness,Assassin Creed Movie,Sabotage,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,Hunger Game Movie Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,RPG Metanoia,Total Recall,R.I.P.D.,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy,The Wolverine,X-Men First Class,X-Men the Day of Future Past,Legendary Picture Movie,47 Ronin,Tron Legacy,Battleship,Lone Ranger,The Darkest Hour,Die Hard Trilogy,Robocop,Jack Reacher,Jack Ryan,Jurassic World,,Elysium,Rise of the Planet of the Apes,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,in Time,Olympus has Fallen,Despicable Me Trilogy,In Time,White House Down,Red Dawn,The Expendables Movie Trilogy,Death Race,Clash of the Titan,Wrath of the Titan,World War Z,Ghost in the Shell,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Battle Los Angeles,Need for Speed Movie,Oblivion,Terminator Movie Trilogy,Eagle Eye,Alex Cross,Escape Plan,Looper,Last Stand,Promethesus,Red 1 & 2, The Kingsman the Secret Service,Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth,2012,Justice League Movie,The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2,Fantastic Four,John Carter,Guardians of the Galaxy,Monster,Cloverfield,The Watch,Scott Pilgrim vs the World,I Am Number Four,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie,Paprika, Friday The 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Horror Movies, DC Comics Movies, Marvel Movies, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls,Pacific Rim, Barbie and the Nutcracker, Lalaloopsy: Band Together, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lego Movie,Big Hero 6,Dragonball Movie,One Piece Movie,Naruto Movie,Jack the Giant Slayer,Mortal Instrument,Starship Troopers,Green Hornet,Ninja Lorax,Hop,Baby Movies,Bolt,Toy Story Movie Trilogy,Frozen, Cloud with the Chance of Meatballs,UP,Wall-E,Monster INC,Monster Universty,Dolphin Tales, Assassin,Evangelion Movie,Japanese Monster Movie,Universal Soldier,Cloud Atlas,Seed of Destrution,Bleach Movie,Ang Pandy,Paprika,Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion,Zombieland,Jupiter Ascending,The Secret Service,After Earth,Avatar Movie Trilogy,Initial D,Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution,Movie,Interstellar,Trascedence,Police Story Movie,James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy,Men in Black Movie Trilogy,Green Zone,Cyber,Violence Movie,James Cameron Movie,Michael Bay Movie,Guillermo Del Toro Movie,Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy,Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy,Star Trek Movie Trilogy,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Genesis,Sinking of Japan,The Chicken Run,Wallace and Gromit Movie,Shaun the Sheep Movie,Tom and Jerry Animated Movie,Plane,Cars,Tangled,Rio 1 & 2,Ice Age Movie Trilogy,Shrek Movie Trilogy,Madagascar Movie Trilogy,Incredible Wonderstone,Powerpuff Girl Movie, Host,Blade,Daybreaker,Abduction,Minecraft Movie,Star Driver Movie,Boboiboy Movie,Gundam Movie,The Darkest Hour,Cowboy Bebop Movie,Cowboy and Aliens,The Vice,Evangelion Movie,Tiger and Bunny Movie,Attack on Titan Movie,Appleseed Movie,The Simpsons Movie,Predator,X-Force Movie,Xmen Apocalypse,Warcraft Movie,Starcraft Movie,Lord of illusion,Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours,Evolution,Chris and Pill Movie,Halo Movie,Rated R Movie,Rated PG-13 Movie,Action Movie,Crime Movie,Drama Movie,Fantasty Movie and Other Non Baby Movies. Thomas: I will donate all your stuff made by babies to my friend Percy. Amanda: Everytime when Blue's Clues comes, we will switch to Bob's Burgers. Eric The Disney Guy: You will watch Disney Shows and Movies that are not for babies and Marvel. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: And You will be force to listen to Non Baby Music like Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Michael Jackson, Mariachi Music, The Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Tunak Tunak Tun, Sparta Remixes, Nyan Cat, Stacie Orrico, Jay M, Dancing Banana, Skillet Rise, Jenny Lewis, Papa Coach, Linkin Park, Daft Punk,Tron Legancy, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Kanye West, AC DC, Puff Daddy, Nickelblack, Harlem Shake and More. GilTheCartoonGuy: You will play Non Baby Video Games like Sleeping Dogs, ZombiU, Lego City Undercover, Lego DC Super Heroes, Walking Dead Survival Instinct, Transformers Video Games, Ghost Squad, Doraemon: Nobita no Himitsu Dougu Hakubutsukan, Tekken, MegaMan Starforce, Advance Wars, Giant Boulder of Death, Grand Theft Auto, Sonic Lost World, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Lego Movie Video Games, Batman: Arkham Knight, Sonic Boom, Scribblenauts Unlimited, Lego Dimensions, Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Mortal Kombat X, Lego Ninjago: Nindroids, Lego Jurassic World, Metroid Prime, Mega Man Powered Up, Mega Man 8, Resident Evil 4, Slenderman, Super Mario Maker, Xenoblade Chronicles X, Roblox, Minecraft, Pokémon X and Y, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, New Super Mario Bros. U, Fire Emblem Awakening, Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Pokemon Black & White, Hyrule Warriors, Halo 5: Guardians, Halo: The Master Chief Collection, Yoshi's Woolly World, Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., Skylanders: SuperChargers, Subway Surfers, My Sims, Sims 3, Lalaloopsy: Carnival Friends, Minecraft: Story Mode, Five Nights at Freddy's, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Portal 1 and 2, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Parkour Everydaily, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Dissidia 012 Final, Super Smash Flash 2 Fantasy, Pokémon Battle Revolution, Marvel vs. Capcom, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, J-Stars Victory VS, One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Pac-Man, The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls, Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Project X Zone 2, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, MegaMan & Bass, World of Warcraft, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Starcraft and Other Non Baby Video Games. MariaTheAnimeGirl: You will watch Boris The Teeth Guy videos every day. SpongeBob: Everytime when Bubble Guppies comes, we will switch to our show. Drew Pickles: I will donate all your stuff made by PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, CBeebies, Discovery Kids (except for Big Kids), BabyFirstTV, BabyTV, Lyrick Studios (execpt Of VeggieTales), and HIT Entertainment to my daughter Angelica. Justin: You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, The Secret Of NIMH, An American Tail, James Bond Jr., Wish Kid, and other cartoons. Mickey Mouse: And not only that, you will also watch my show. Prince Tuesday: And if youkeep this up, I'll sent you to The Nether (MINECRAFT) and killed by a zombie. Katie: I agree with everyone. Start doing anything not made for Babies But made for Teenagers, Big Kids, and Adults or you are grounded. (Later) Ryder: Thank you for grounding my son Chase. Now, let's celebrate. (The Adventures of LittleFluff Credits, but with TheFatRat - Jackpot being played on the background) = Category:Grounded Videos Category:Warren-Style Punishments Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Longest Episodes Category:Ungrounded video Category:Sad grounded videos Category:Videos with bad words Category:Prank videos Category:Anime Category:Part 2 Category:Party